


Fitting Room Shenanigans

by bloomingbucky



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Ransom being a dick, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingbucky/pseuds/bloomingbucky
Summary: You work in Ransom's favourite clothing store, where one day Ransom has had enough of your smart mouth and fucks you in the fitting room.
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale & You, Ransom Drysdale/Reader, Ransom Drysdale/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Fitting Room Shenanigans

“Douchebag, 10 o’clock.” Your coworker whispered to you as your head darted in the direction of the door. You rolled your eyes, “great.” You said with no enthusiasm whatsoever as you watched him saunter into the store.

“Good luck.” Your coworker bid you before she went to help another customer. “Ransom.” You said with a tight-lipped smile. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” Your words were rhetorical, full of annoyance as he slid his sunglasses into the front of his sweater.

“Oh c’mon baby, don’t be like that. We’ve got a big day today, daddy’s got a date.” He winked and you rolled your eyes as you crossed your arms over your chest. You shook your head but led Ransom to the back of the store where the men’s clothing was.

You couldn’t deny that Ransom was hot, because he was. But you hated those pretty blue eyes and chiseled jaw as he smirked at you with those perfectly white teeth. God, you went back and forth from wanting him to absolutely destroy you to wanting to slap that shit-eating grin off his face.

“Well,” you spoke, holding your arms out. “What’re you looking for?” You asked as you watched him scan over the few racks. His eyes landed on you, smirk appearing once again. “Dealers choice.” He answered as you let out a groan, “Ransom if this is just to waste my time I’m not interested, I’ve got a lot of wo—“

You were cut off by Ransom’s large hands pulling you into him by your hips. A dark chuckle left his lips, “shut up.” He seethed as you swallowed thickly, your breath shaky as you looked up at his dark eyes. You weren’t scared, you knew Ransom too well and you knew he would never hurt you.

“You’ve got quite the mouth on you.” He whispered in your ear, “wouldn’t want it wasted on mindless chatter.” You scoffed at his words, pressing your hands on his chest and pushing back to get out of his grip. You took a deep breath, his cologne still lingering in the air as you shook your head.

“I’m not one of your play things, Ransom.” You reminded him as you watched him quirk an eyebrow at your words. He circled you, like prey, “no you’re not. You’re different.” He said, the low timbre of his voice sending shivers down your spine.

You forced yourself out of your haze, walking to a rack that housed dress shirts as you fished out one in his size. Your skin felt hot under his gaze as he watched you dance around the racks, grabbing various items of clothes.

“Here.” You said, shoving the various articles against his toned chest. “Try these and let me know if you like any of them.” You told him in a professional tone. He grabbed the clothes, slinging them over his arm, his eyes never leaving yours.

“You aren’t gonna help me?” You barked out a laugh at his request. “I’m your stylist, I’m not helping you—a grown man—dress himself.” You were amused, watching Ransom playfully roll his eyes. “Your loss.” He shrugged before disappearing into one of the empty fitting rooms, closing the door behind him.

You let out a breath, shaking your body down as you walked around the racks as you waited for Ransom to inevitably hate all of the items. You straightened out some loose hangers in the nearly empty store. It wasn’t long before you heard Ransom calling for you.

You rolled your eyes as you stood in front of his fitting room. “What is it this time?” You asked, but Ransom didn’t answer you. Instead, he unlocked the door and pulled you inside before locking it once again. You weren’t surprised, you’d be lying if you said he hadn’t done this before.

The fitting room was a decent size, but the two of you were cozy in it as you stood nearly pressed against each other. The far end of the room held a full length mirror alongside with a few hooks on the adjacent walls and nothing else other than Ransom.

He was shirtless, standing in the unbuttoned slacks you picked out for him. “What’s the problem?” You asked as your eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Ransom looked at you with a heavy gaze, “you.” He replied simply, voice low and raspy.

“Me? I pick out all your clothes, make sure they fit as you like, I al—“ you were cut off by Ransom rolling his eyes and pressing his lips against yours. You were shocked, confused as you felt his thick arms around you and his warm lips on yours. “You really need to learn how to shut up.” Ransom nearly growled as he pulled away only slightly.

His hot breath fanned over your face as your brain tried to process what had just happened. You opened your mouth to say something, but nothing came out. His arms were still wrapped tightly around you as you slowly melted into his touch, placing your hands on his chest.

You wanted to push him away again, to yell at him and tell him how much you hated him but you couldn’t bring yourself to do that. “You’re the worst.” You half-heatedly whispered as Ransom dropped his arms from around your waist. “I don’t believe that, sweetheart.” His voice oozed confidence, you hated it.

“See what I think,” he began, gripping your jaw with one or his large hands. “I think you don’t mean what you just said.” He was teasing, his grip on your jaw firm as you tried to hold back your whimpers. “I bet your panties are soaked right now.” He spoke those words into your ear, his hot breath tickling you.

“Tell me I’m wrong, [y/n].” He challenged with a smirk, hand still holding your jaw. “Fuck you,” was all you managed to get out before he slammed you against the door of the fitting room, a growl ripping through his chest.

His hips were pressed harshly against yours, letting you feel his hard cock twitch as he attacked your lips in a rough, messy kiss that left you panting. “God, you’re always getting on my fuckin’ nerves.” Ransom bit as you rolled your eyes, tugging on his hair.

“Please, you don’t have feelings.” You chid back but before he could reply, you brought his lips back down on yours. It was a heated kiss, both of you fighting for dominance until Ransom eventually won. His tongue explored your mouth as squeezed his cock through his pants.

He moaned, the sound being drowned out by your mouth swallowing it. His fingers had danced under your skirt, teasing you over your panties. “Well look who was right,” Ransom teased with a smirk as he pushed your panties aside, running his fingers through your folds.

You bit your lip, trying your hardest not to moan at his ministrations. “And you’re not just wet, you’re dripping.” He smiled, seeming to be pleased as he toyed with your clit. “Who made you this wet?” He edged, staring into your eyes as you tried to keep yourself composed.

He stopped his fingers, “who?” He pressed for an answers. “You.” You said through gritted teeth as Ransom added another finger, curling the two thick digits inside of you. “Good girl.” He praised, lips going to find your neck as he moved his fingers in and out of you at a languid pace.

You looked over Ransom’s broad shoulders, catching a glimpse of you in the mirror. Then your eyes made their way to his back, watching his muscles as he moved against you. You dug your fingers further into his skin, a soft moan escaping your lips as he brushed your g-spot.

“As much as I love hearin’ those pretty little sounds, you’re gonna have to keep quiet.” Ransom winked as you bucked your hips against his hand. “Fuck,” he whispered, seemingly to himself as he removed his hand from your pussy.

He licked his fingers slowly, not once breaking eye contact as your legs clenched. “Sweet like honey, my favourite.” He hummed, before tapping his index finger against your bottom lip. “Open.”

The command was simple and did so embarrassingly quick. “Good girl.” He praised again, the words making your pussy ache as he slid his fingers inside your mouth. You took them, swirling your tongue around them with pursed lips. “I knew that mouth was good for something.” His voice was deeper than usual and hoarse as his fingers left your mouth.

You were on your knees seconds later, fingers quick the push both his pants and boxers off his legs. You were met with his cock, hot with a red tip bouncing free. “It’s not gonna suck itself now is it, baby girl?” He smirked and if you were in any other situation you would’ve told him off.

But instead you licked a stripe up his shaft, effectively shutting him up as he let out a strangled moan. Your tongue swirled around his tip as you felt his hips buck at your touch. “Stay still or I stop.” You smirked as he looked down at you with furrowed brows. His jaw was clenched, just barely holding back words as your mouth went back to his cock.

His hands were in your hair, slightly tugging at the strands as you bobbed your head up and down. Your one hand moved up and down his shaft with your mouth as your other hand went to his balls, massaging them as his breathing became ragged.

“Okay, that’s enough fun for you.” Ransom said through a clenched jaw as he pulled you up. “You’re so difficult, you know that?” Ransom laughed dryly as he turned you around so your back was against his chest. “So I’ve been told,” you smirked. Ransom chuckled deeply at your words before your panties were ripped from your legs.

“Ransom!” You hissed, watching his expression through the mirror. “You look better without them.” He shrugged as you rolled your eyes, though that didn’t stop his hand from snaking around your waist. Your skirt was then hiked up, revealing your bare pussy.

You felt Ransom’s cock slide through your folds without warning as you gasped. “And now you’re gonna watch as I fuck you.” His words sent shivers throughout your body as his tip pushed into your entrance. You moaned as he entered you, stretching you deliciously before he was fully seated inside of you.

He teased you, thrusting shallowly as you fell against him. “Fuck—you’re so tight baby girl, so perfect.” He purred against your ear, his eyes locked with yours in the mirror. His thrust become faster and harder as you moaned out. He clamped his hand over your mouth as he pounded into you.

You both froze when you heard the sound of a door creak. The creak was followed by footsteps before the door shut with a small thud. You both heard shuffling in the fitting room right beside you, but Ransom just smirked even wider. 

He continued to thrust into you, slow and deep as your head fell back against his shoulder. One particularly deep thrust to your g-spot made you let out a strangled moan against his palm as Ransom leaned into your ear, “shh, shh, shh.” He hushed you. “We’re not alone baby girl.” He reminded you as you tried to keep your breathing even. 

“So good for me baby, taking me so well where anyone could hear us.” He was taunting you, hand clamped over your mouth as you both watched his cock disappear into your pussy. “You gonna cum all over my cock, huh?” His arm was wrapped tightly around you as you clenched around him—you were close.

Ransom’s thrusts were getting sloppy, hips stuttering as you squeezed him. “Fuck, fuck, just like that yeah baby squeeze my cock.” He groaned, voice low as you finally came undone on his cock. He came shortly after with a grunt, biting down on your exposed shoulder as he stilled.

You both stood still as the sound of the door opening and closing, fading footsteps signalling that you were both somewhat in the clear now. But you were certain whoever was in the room beside you heard everything. 

“Still hate me?” Ransom asked with a breathy chuckle. You threw his shirt at him, not saying a word but letting out a chuckle. You looked around the floor of the fitting room, “lookin’ for these?” Ransom asked with a smirk as he held your panties in his hands. “Gimmie those,” you tried to snatch them from him but he stuffed them in his pockets.

“Ransom I need those.” You tried to reason with him, his cum slowly leaking out of you already. He chuckled lowly, as he got fully re-dressed. “I’m not going back to work without them.” You told him, folding your arms over your chest.

He quirked an eyebrow, “who says you’re going back to work?” He said as you looked at him confused. “Baby I need to hear those pretty little noises you make, I’m taking you home.” He said, pulling you into his body as you were left speechless.

Ransom was insufferable, but maybe you could dig deep enough to find his soft spot.


End file.
